


Havin' the blues

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Manipulation, Reader has anxiety/depression, Sexual Themes, Underswap Sans, Yanberry, Yandere Sans, gyftmas2020, reader is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Blue's girlfriend is having a rough day, maybe week. So to be the best boyfriend that he is, he takes her on a date.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Havin' the blues

**Author's Note:**

> warning: lol I never wrote character/Reader before, so here we go! Blue is a yandere too
> 
> Also, I really hope you like this Ann! I tried to hold true to the form lol

I sat at the local cafe with a frown etched on my face. My (H/C) hair fell over my face, still not quite long enough to hide my expression. It made me feel so out in the open. I leaned forward on my hand, staring at the cup of tea in front of me. The smell of blueberries and honey rafting up into my nose. It normally made me feel so calm, but now...

I sighed and slouched in my seat. This week so far had been awful. My friends wouldn’t answer my calls and even avoided me! I didn’t know what I had done. All my messages were being left on read and every call went unanswered. I'd see them at work, they turn and refuse to look at me.

Was I annoying? Did I push them away? All the people I knew seemed to be just up and leaving me. Each time felt like a stab at my heart.

  
“You okay, (Y/N)?” A voice took me out of my thoughts. _Well, all but one person has been._ Slowly _,_ I looked up through my bangs. Eyes locked on my boyfriend, Blue.

  
  
Blue was different than most of the people I normally dated. Granted, all had been, well, _human_. Blue was one of the few skeleton monster species that made it to the surface. 

He was the manager at the cafe. I normally visited him at work or just came there for a break. Blue had a way of making me feel like everything was okay. That the only thing that mattered was them. It made it easier to forget my troubles. 

I pushed my bangs back. I had no words for what to say. I didn’t want to burden my boyfriend with my problems. He was amazing and sweet, but that didn’t mean he had no problems himself. I didn’t want to bother him. I didn't want to force him away too. 

I forced a smile onto my face, pushing my phone into my jacket pocket. “I’m fine! You?”  
  


The frown on his face, er, _skull_ , deepened. His bright cyan eyelights darkening with concern “You know that I can tell if you’re lying.”

  
  
It was true. Blue was eerily good at reading people. No one had ever been able to fool him. Well, as far as I have seen. Then again, his brother was known as the Judge. So it might just run in the family. 

I bite my tongue and avoided his gaze. My heart pounded in my chest as I stared at the very interesting napkin. 

"(Y/n)..." Blue's hand cupped my cheek, forcing my eyes to look into his. He was leaning over the table to do so. He tried to give me a reassuring smile. There were love and warmth within those eyelights. "You can tell me anything."  
  


There was a frustrated cry begging to be let out. I bite my lip as I allowed myself to lean into his hand. 

“Danny and Taylor haven’t answered any of my calls.” I felt frustrated beyond belief as the words left my mouth. The emotions I was trying to bottle up bubbling to the top. “I-” I leaned back against my seat. “I don’t know.”

  
  
Blue didn’t hesitate to sit down beside me. His arms wrapped around me, emitting a warmth within. I leaned into his hold, seeking comfort. I could feel the thrum of his soul through his thin shirt. It brought a comfort similar to the beat of a heart.

“did you have a fight?” Blue questioned me; Pitifully, I shook my head. I couldn’t recall the last time the three of us had fought. We just always got along. If we did fight, it was never serious. At least, it never had been before. 

Lately, the two of them had become distant. As if my presence brought nothing but negativity. At first, i just thought they were busy. Now though, it just hurt. I don’t know what I did wrong. 

I must have made a noise, for Blue grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back. “How about we do something to get your mind off of it?”

  
  
"i-" I didn't know if I was up to it. Blue could clear any grey cloud from the blue sky. I just didn't know what I needed to do. I feel like I should go to Danny and Taylor's to try and talk to them. Yet the idea of just forgetting everything and going with Blue didn’t sound half bad.

As if sensing my doubt, Blue opened his mouth. “We can go see that movie you’ve been talking about.” 

Blue's words were quick and voice strained just a bit. He glanced off to the side with a bright blush. “I was planning on surprising you with the tickets.”

He reached into his pockets and pulled out two crumpled up tickets. The tickets were for ‘Happiest Season’. It was a lesbian movie that I’ve been dying to see.  
  


I couldn’t remember ever mentioning the film. At least, not to Blue. The only person I spoke about it to was Taylor. Maybe they had mentioned it to Blue or I did. It was hard to keep track of what I spoke of to who.

  
  
“I want to make you happy.” Blue insisted, his eyelights snapping into hearts. A smile formed on my face. “You deserve to be happy, my love.”

  
I leaned into his touch, a blush spreading on my face. With a smile, I whispered: “How could i say ‘no’ to that?”  
  


* * *

"F-fuck!"

The date went well. Not that I expected anything else. Blue always knew how to make a terrible day feel magical. He could make me take all the bad and toss it out. 

We went to the movies. Blue made sure to hold my hand during the film, his thumb rubbing the back of my hand. He bought my favorite candy when I wasn’t looking. He knew I wouldn’t let him pay if i was. I hated taking money from others. Regardless of who it was, it always made me feel terrible. Yet, Blue always insisted. 

_“I want to spoil you.”_ he had said with an apologetic smile. I couldn't say no. I never could. 

During the movie, Blue's hand kept running my leg. At first, it was just my knee. Yet, his hand had wandered further up every fifteen minutes. Then it would slide down and slowly repeat the process.

His gaze never left the screen. His other hand kept grabbing for popcorn. His expression filled with interest. 

It was hard to concentrate. It wasn't even Blue's fault! He couldn't have known what he was doing to me. How his touch sent tingles up my body. How my breath was stolen with every inch upwards. 

  
  


What was wrong with me? Blue was being a gentleman and here I was getting turned on by a simple touch. He was just trying to be there for me. He wouldn’t- well, not that he wouldn’t. He- I- 

Why did he make it so hard to concentrate?!

I had squirmed in my seat nearly the entire time. Uncomfortable with the touch but yearning for more. I wanted him to make me forget. I wanted him to make my mind go blank.  
  


I just wanted him. 

  
  
Which lead me to feel my back be pushed into my living room wall the moment we got home. I didn't let him mumble a word when we got home. My body set on fire, each nerve tingling. 

I could feel him grab my hips pulling me close to his body. I felt breathless as his kiss made my head spin. Blue was the only thing I could think about.

  
  
My arms were wrapped around his neck, a soft moan leaving my mouth. My fingers played with the ends of his blue bandana.

  
  
I felt his hands move down. I let out a surprised yelp when I was picked up. Her legs wrapped around him for security. 

“I love you,” Blue whispered against my mouth. “Stars. You are amazing.” 

I giggled, my face heating up even more. I felt flustered and overwhelmed. I pulled my head back and stared into his blue eyelights. 

I stared up at him. Daring him to make a move as I wiggled in my spot. He untied his bandana from around his neck; Revealing the scar across his neck. His eyes made me feel like prey. It was exhilarating. He climbed on top of me, his body trapped me in place. 

His mouth met mine, soft and slow. His hand found my waist, pulling me closer to him. I raised a leg up and threw it over the couch, allowing Blue more room. 

It was uncomfortable at this angle. It felt like there was no room to breathe, but I felt like there was too much space. I wanted Blue to kiss me. I wanted him to shower me in affection. I just wanted him. 

His hand teased my thigh, my skirt had fallen around me. I felt my body tense in excitement. My heart pounded in my chest. A whimper escaped me as I felt his teeth against my neck. 

I wanted him closer. He felt too far away. This wasn’t enough, but it was too much. Blue was suffocating me in the best way. 

Warmth began to flow from Blue’s pelvis. A moan escaped me as I felt his cock form in his pants; Causing it to press against my thigh.

Blue broke the kiss and stared down at me. His entire face was flushed and eyesockets lidded. I probably looked disheveled. My breathing was short and fast. He grinned softly and leaned forward, kissing my cheek. 

His mouth trailed down my neck. I shivered when he passed a spot that was sensitive. I could feel him smirk against my skin; Tingles ran across my body.

“I love you.” Was a mantra chanted between their mouths. Breathless and mumbled out. Their hands grabbing at each other, pulling each other closer. This was suffocating in the best ways possible.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Blue stared at his girlfriend as she slept. Her short messy hair falling into her face. Blue brushed a few strands out of the way. It caused (Y/N) to lean further into his touch, a sign leaving her mouth.

  
  
How did he get this lucky? He will never know. When he first saw her, his soul had beat so fast, he could barely breathe. He was stricken with her beauty. Her (H/C) hair was much longer back then, using it to hide her face. He was able to convince her to cut her hair off. He liked being able to see her face at all times.

  
  
He got lucky in a way, no one would understand. 

He smiled and laid down next to her. His arms wrapped around her waist, he held onto her tight. He had no plans of ever letting her go. She was his and his alone.

Even if he knew he didn’t deserve her attention. Not after everything he did that caused her pain. It wasn’t right of him to claim (Y/N) in such away. He didn’t care enough to stop, however. He would do everything in his power to keep her, his.

He made sure of that with Danny and Taylor. Spreading words and lies was easy when you look innocent. All he had to do was have fake conversations with (y/n) on the phone near the two. He acted like he didn't see them. As if they weren't meant to hear him and (y/n) talking shit about them. 

He then had to hack into (y/n)'s phone and send messages to the two. It took a bit. The two knew something was up. But they finally gave in and called it a quits with (y/n). He had to make sure to delete the messages and then block their numbers. 

Easy peasy. 

Yet, Blue didn’t mean for his actions to end up affecting (Y/N). He wouldn't change his actions though. Those _'friends'_ of hers was nothing but trouble. It was clear they didn't approve of Blue. They never voiced it, but Blue could tell they didn't like him. So they needed to go. Nothing was going to stand in the way of him and (y/N)

It wasn't easy, driving the wedge between the three. Every time he saw the hurt in (Y/N) eyes, he felt terrible. He wanted to apologize and confess. But then he looked at Danny and Taylor and the guilt disappeared. 

They weren't worth (Y/N) tears. They weren't worth her attention at all! Hell, Blue wasn't even worthy of it. So they were a must go. 

Now, (Y/N) would be his and his alone. Now, she would be happier. It may take some time for her to see that, but she will. In time. 

Blue leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. All (Y/N) needed was Blue. He would make sure of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was a nice challenge for myself. Sorry the nsfw scene was so short, it can take me months to write one paragraph for a sex scene DX
> 
> Blue doesn't like to hurt you. He doesn't. but he has too. He promises its for the best.


End file.
